Menara Jam
by lady-x-tuosie
Summary: [Part 1/3 of The Revelation Chronicles] Tersesat di London, Rosie naik ke sebuah menara jam agar ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota dengan lebih jelas, tapi di sana ia malah nyaris mati konyol. Untungnya seorang pemuda misterius menyelamatkannya dan mampu mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap hidupnya sendiri. Human OC-centric, no pairing. WARNING: self-harm mentioned & suicide attempt.
1. Fish and Chips

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz, human OCs milik saya.**

**Character: England & Human OC**

**Rated: T [WARNING: Self-Harm Mentioned]**

**Other Info: Human OC-centric, no pairing. Untuk chapter 1 Arthur belum muncul, tapi dia akan saya munculkan di chapter 2 / 3.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review :D**

* * *

1. FISH AND CHIPS

Pagi itu adalah pagi hari yang cerah di London, dan di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di London Heathrow Airport tampaklah seorang gadis berumur empat belas tahun dengan rambut gelap berjalan keluar dari _arrival gate_ bersama kedua orangtuanya. Gadis itu bernama Rosie dan baginya juga bagi ayahnya, ini adalah kali pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di Inggris. Ibu Rosie tidak masuk hitungan karena ia lahir dan tumbuh di sini. Ya, ia memang berdarah Inggris.

"_It's been a long time_," katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil melihat-lihat suasana sekitar. Rosie tersenyum melihat reaksi ibunya. Keluarga ibunya pindah dari Inggris waktu usia sang ibu masih tujuh tahun dan sejak saat itu ia nyaris tak pernah mengunjungi kampung halamannya lagi. Rosie juga merasa senang bisa berlibur negara ini, selama lima hari pula: bukan hanya karena ia berdarah Inggris dan akhirnya bisa mengunjungi Inggris untuk pertama kalinya, tapi juga karena ia dan orangtuanya bisa berlibur bersama. Orangtua Rosie memang sering disibukkan oleh pekerjaan mereka, tapi kali ini mereka sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk mengajak Rosie berlibur.

Kedengarannya memang menyenangkan, tapi orangtua Rosie... ralat, _ibu _Rosie mengajak putri tunggalnya berlibur ke Inggris untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Rosie menderita depresi parah setelah ia dinyatakan tidak lulus SMP. Begitu parahnya sampai ia nekat menyayat tangannya dan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding. Kejadian ini membuat orangtua Rosie membawa putrinya ke psikolog dan psikolog inilah yang mengusulkan supaya Rosie menenangkan diri dulu dengan berlibur ke suatu tempat. Mendengar saran itu, ibu Rosie berpikir keras dan akhirnya terpikirkanlah satu lokasi: Inggris. Alasannya karena Rosie pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sekali ke sana sebab aneh rasanya memiliki keturunan Inggris tapi tak pernah pergi ke Inggris sekalipun. Setelah sang ibu mengatakan ide tersebut pada putrinya, Rosie girang bukan kepalang. Namun Rosie tahu ia tidak boleh berharap terlalu banyak karena ada satu orang yang pasti akan menolak ide ini mentah-mentah. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah Rosie.

Rosie dan ibunya memang sering sekali mengalami perbedaan pendapat dengan sang kepala keluarga. Mereka memiliki kutub pemikiran yang berlawanan dan tak jarang mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. Benar saja, perdebatan panjang dan melelahkan tak dapat dihindari saat ibu Rosie menyampaikan rencana liburan tersebut padanya. Walaupun akhirnya ia kalah debat dan membuat Rosie senang karena itu artinya mereka jadi berangkat ke Inggris, tetap ada sedikit kekhawatiran di hati Rosie: ayahnya adalah orang yang konservatif, suka mengeluh, dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Rosie khawatir kalau-kalau ayahnya akan merusak liburan ini dengan ketiga sifat negatifnya itu. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi sifat buruk ayahnya, ia juga lelah bertengkar dan menyaksikan pertengkaran orangtuanya sehingga ia benar-benar berharap liburan ini adalah _time out_ dari semua itu.

Tapi sayang, kekhawatiran Rosie akhirnya terjadi juga.

Awalnya semua berjalan dengan baik. Mereka berjalan menuju lobby dan menghentikan taksi untuk bergegas ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Di tengah jalan, ibu Rosie melihat sebuah _stand_ yang menjual _fish and chips_.

"Rosie, kita beli itu yuk," katanya cerah sambil menunjuk _stand_ tersebut. Rosie memang sudah sering membuat (dan dibuatkan) _fish and chips_ di rumah, tapi suasananya pasti akan berbeda jika ia mencicipinya di negara asalnya. Rosie baru saja akan mengiyakan tapi ayahnya sudah menyela,

"Kita ke hotel dulu, kakiku pegal sekali! Belasan jam duduk di pesawat tanpa meluruskan kaki? Yang benar saja. AC-nya terlalu dingin dan makanannya tidak enak lagi!"

"Ya kalau begitu kau harus makan sekarang, kan?" sambar ibu Rosie. "Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang menganggap rasa makanan di pesawat aneh. Kulihat orang lain semuanya makan, kok. Lagipula aku tanya Rosie, bukan kau. _So_ Rosie, _do you want to try them?_"

"_Yes, I want them,_" jawab Rosie tegas dan ia memastikan ayahnya bisa mendengar suaranya. _Ia harus belajar bahwa tidak semua hal berjalan seperti apa yang dia inginkan,_ batin Rosie sebal. Yang membuat Rosie sebal bukanlah permintaan ayahnya untuk terus ke hotel, tapi cara bicaranya yang sinis dan menuduh mendorong Rosie untuk melawannya. Ibu Rosie mendelik pada suaminya sebelum meminta si supir berhenti. Setelah membayar, turun dari taksi, dan mengambil barang-barang mereka di bagasi, mereka berjalan menuju _stand_ dan ekspresi ayah Rosie memberi tanda bahwa ia siap mengeluh lagi.

"Ini makanan yang dibuat dari ikan itu kan?"

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?" kata Rosie dingin.

"Makanan ini tidak membuat kenyang! Hanya kentang? Dan biasanya ikannya berbau amis..."

Rosie tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Ia berjalan ke _stand_ meninggalkan orangtuanya di belakang. Si penjual tersenyum pada Rosie saat Rosie memesan dua porsi _fish and chips_.

"_Are you from abroad?_" tanyanya dengan aksen British yang kental sementara ia menyiapkan _fish and chips_ pesanan Rosie. Rosie tersenyum, senang bisa mendengar aksen tersebut karena di tempat asalnya hanya ia dan keluarga ibunyalah yang bicara dengan aksen itu.

"_Yes, I am,_" jawab Rosie, lalu ia memperhatikan bahwa tatapan si penjual tidak lagi tertuju padanya melainkan pemandangan di belakangnya. Rosie menoleh dan menghela napas saat melihat orangtuanya bertengkar. _Pasti gara-gara masalah _fish and chips_ ini,_ batinnya jengkel. Rosie tersenyum pada si penjual untuk mohon diri dan mendatangi kedua orangtuanya dengan marah.

"Penjual itu menonton kalian berdua ribut!" desisnya lalu ia berpaling pada ayahnya. "Dan kalau Papa tidak mau ya sudah, aku hanya pesan untuk Mom dan aku!"

"Ya tapi kan tidak kenyang juga untuk kalian berdua!" jawab ayah Rosie.

"Pelankan suaramu!" bisik ibu Rosie. "Lalu kenapa memangnya kalau tidak kenyang untuk kami? Kami yang memilih makanan ini dan kami juga yang memakannya, toh kau tidak ikut makan kan?"

"Tapi sudah hampir waktunya makan siang! Jadi sebaiknya kita makan nasi!"

Rosie dan ibunya saling pandang tak percaya.

"Papa," Rosie mulai berbicara, berusaha untuk tetap sabar sementara ibunya tampak kesal bukan main. "Tidak ada _nasi_ di Inggris."

"Masa?" ayahnya bersikeras. "Pasti ada! Masa tidak ada? Nasi kan makanan pokok!"

"Tapi bukan di sini! Orang-orang di sini makan roti dan kentang, bukan nasi!" bantah ibu Rosie. Ayah Rosie masih teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Pasti ada! Kita akan menemukannya kalau kita mencari restoran Turki atau apalah!"

"Oke, dan di mana itu? Kau mau keliling kota hanya untuk mencari restoran Turki? London itu besar, lebih besar dari kota kita!"

"Kau pernah tinggal di sini kan? Kau pasti tahu di mana, kau hanya tidak mau memberi tahu karena kau ingin makan makanan ini!"

Tuduhan itu membuat kesabaran ibu Rosie lenyap.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir?!" teriaknya. "Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke sini, aku bahkan nyaris lupa seperti apa London itu! Andaikan aku ingat pun, pasti banyak hal yang sudah berubah!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi jangan teriak-teriak dong!" balas ayah Rosie sama kerasnya. "Aku hanya menawarkan ide supaya perut kita penuh!"

"Kau menuduhku!"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu!"

"Kau bilang aku tidak mau memberi tahu padahal aku tahu, itu tuduhan!"

"Aku hanya tidak mau makan ikan amis itu!"

"Ya sudah, tidak usah makan! Kami kan sudah bilang kalau kau tidak usah ikut makan, apa kau pikun? _Dan_ jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak!"

"Aku..."

"_SHUT UP!"_

Keduanya berhenti. Rosie-lah yang berteriak barusan. Kini ia memandang orangtuanya tatapan marah dan malu, karena baru disadarinya bahwa mereka menjadi tontonan orang banyak. Ia baru akan bicara lagi tapi si penjual _fish and chips_ menghampiri mereka dengan canggung.

"Ini pesananmu, _miss_," katanya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan _fish and chips_, sementara matanya melirik orangtua Rosie secara sembunyi-sembunyi. "Er... aku membungkusnya karena kukira kalian tidak akan makan di sini."

"_Oh... thank you,_" sahut Rosie menerima bungkusan itu, perasaan malunya semakin menjadi-jadi. Jelas si penjual telah mengusirnya serta orangtuanya, belum lagi terdengar bisikan, tawa tertahan, serta cemoohan dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Rosie berusaha mengabaikan orang-orang itu sementara ia membayar si penjual dan menghentikan taksi pertama yang ia lihat. Rosie menaiki taksi tersebut setelah memasukkan tasnya ke bagasi dan orangtuanya segera mengikutinya.

"Tolong antar kami ke Kensington Rooms Hotel, sir," katanya pada si supir taksi. Si supir mengangguk dan taksi pun melaju.

"Kita langsung ke hotel saja, sayang?" tanya ibu Rosie selembut mungkin, sepertinya merasa bersalah karena telah menjadikan keluarga mereka tontonan gratis warga London. Rosie tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa memandang ibunya. Tak diragukan lagi, ia kesal. Orangtuanya bertengkar di tempat umum untuk hal sepele. Untung saja mereka tidak bertengkar dalam bahasa Inggris karena kalau iya, orang-orang itu akan menobatkan mereka sebagai turis terkonyol di Inggris yang bertengkar karena mempermasalahkan _fish and chips_.

"Bukan salah Papa, mamamu yang duluan," kata ayah Rosie membuat keruh suasana. "Apa coba maksudnya tiba-tiba berteriak di depan umum? Tidak sopan."

"Itu karena kau menuduhku!" balas ibu Rosie marah. "Aku tidak akan seperti itu kalau kau tidak mulai!"

"Tetap saja kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak!"

"Tidak perlu? Dengar ya, aku sudah capek menghadapi perilakumu yang menyebalkan itu! Yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengeluh dan mengeluh! Tak bisakah kau bersikap menyenangkan barang sekali saja?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa mengajakku? Tinggalkan saja aku di rumah!"

"Bukankah kau tidak mau kami tinggal? Kami sih senang-senang saja berlibur berdua tanpamu!"

"Huh... dari awal aku sudah mengira liburan ini adalah ide buruk!"

Mendengar idenya diremehkan, ibu Rosie membalas dengan suara yang lebih keras, begitu pun suaminya. Keduanya terus saling menyalahkan, tidak memedulikan si supir taksi yang tampak terganggu atau bahkan anak mereka sendiri. Rosie, yang emosinya masih belum stabil karena depresi yang dideritanya, sudah benar-benar tak tahan. Mereka merusak semuanya. Orangtuanya merusak liburan yang semestinya menyenangkan ini. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menggedor jendela dengan keras agar taksi berhenti dan ketika taksi sudah berhenti ia membuka pintu mobil, membantingnya, dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Ia tidak memedulikan teriakan orangtuanya maupun tatapan mata keheranan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia muak. Ia muak dengan pertengkaran sepele ayah dan ibunya, ia muak dengan keluhan tanpa henti ayahnya, ia muak dengan segala kejengkelan yang ia rasakan terhadap kedua orangtuanya setiap kali mereka bertingkah tidak masuk akal. _Please, ini hari di mana semestinya kami bersenang-senang dan mereka merusaknya juga?_ batinnya marah. Ia berlari dan terus berlari tanpa memedulikan arah, yang penting baginya sekarang adalah menciptakan jarak sejauh mungkin dari ayah dan ibunya. Setelah yakin ia sudah cukup jauh dari orangtuanya, akhirnya Rosie berhenti. Ia bersandar ke dinding sebuah bangunan dan baru menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal jalanan London.

Ia tersesat.

* * *

**AN: Huaaah... akhirnya jadi juga fic pertama saya! :'D *sujud syukur* Tadinya mau dijadiin oneshot, tapi pas nulis baru nyadar ini mah kaga bisa jadi oneshot saking panjangnya ^^" Sekali lagi jangan lupa reviewnya ya :D Setiap review akan sangat berarti buat author :') Terima kasih...**


	2. Jendela

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz, human OCs dan Canaih milik saya.**

**Character: England & Human OC**

**Rated: T [WARNING: Suicide Attempt]**

**Other Info: Human OC-centric, no pairing.**

**Read and review, please :)**

* * *

2. JENDELA

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Rosie duduk dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk mengamati sekitarnya. Kawasan ini tidak begitu ramai dan modern seperti pusat kota London. Bangunannya terasa lebih klasik (mungkin karena tidak diubah menjadi pertokoan ataupun restoran) dan hanya ada sedikit orang yang lalu-lalang di jalanan. Sebuah menara jam menarik perhatian Rosie. Menara itu adalah bangunan tertinggi di kawasan itu. _Kalau aku naik ke sana, mungkin aku bisa melihat sebagian pemandangan London_, batinnya. Saat itulah terbersit sedikit rasa heran di pikirannya: ia menemukan dirinya sama sekali tidak panik meskipun ia tersesat di negeri orang, tidak seperti waktu ia tersesat di Canaih beberapa bulan lalu padahal ia sudah berkali-kali berkunjung ke sana. Mungkinkah ia sudah lebih berani? Tapi Rosie tidak berpikir lebih jauh soal itu. Menara jam yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya itu berhasil merebut fokus pikirannya. Setelah napasnya normal dan energinya perlahan kembali, Rosie berjalan menuju menara jam tersebut dan melihat ke dalam melalui pintunya. Sempat ragu melihat tangga besinya berkarat di beberapa bagian, tapi akhirnya ia naik juga dengan bunyi berisik besi yang beradu dengan sepatunya. Ia sedikit khawatir akan menganggu penghuni di atas sana (bukan hantu, Rosie tak terpikirkan hal itu karena hari masih siang dan syukurlah, ia cukup penakut). Di benaknya tempat-tempat seperti ini pasti dihuni gelandangan dan ia tidak mau bermasalah dengan mereka. Akhirnya ia sampai dan kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti. Menara itu kosong.

Rosie melihat sekeliling dan ia tidak menemukan apa pun kecuali gir dan bandul jam yang besar. Setelah mengagumi arsitekturnya yang klasik, ia bergerak ke salah satu jendela yang berlawanan dengan dua benda itu dan benar, ia bisa melihat sebagian pemandangan kota London. Ia tersenyum melihat deretan bangunan-bangunan khas London: Big Ben di satu sisi dan London Eye di sisi lain, tetapi kemudian hatinya perih saat ia mengingat kedua orangtuanya. Bisa jadi di antara bangunan-bangunan tersebut ayah dan ibunya sedang sibuk mencarinya...

_Tapi ini salah mereka! _bantahnya dalam hati. _Kalau mereka tetap berkepala dingin, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!_

[_Tidak, bodoh, ini salahmu juga. Tidak ada yang menyeretmu untuk menjauh dari mereka kan? Ini murni keinginanmu sendiri._]

Suara itu. Suara dalam kepalanya yang sangat Rosie benci. Suara itulah yang selalu menjelek-jelekkannya, menyiksa batinnya, dan mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal yang buruk. Suara itulah yang menyebabkan Rosie menyayat tangannya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

_Diam_, batin Rosie. _Tak ada yang menyuruhmu bicara. Pergi_.

[_Apa kau sebegitu bodohnya? Aku adalah kau, Gadis Jelek. Aku tak mungkin pergi karena aku adalah kau._]

_Kalau begitu diam._

[_Aku juga punya hak untuk bicara! Dan aku ingin bilang bahwa malang sekali nasibmu, kau bahkan tidak bisa bersenang-senang setelah semua kejadian sial yang kau alami.._.]

_Diam!_

[_Ini pertama kalinya kau ke Inggris. Kau sudah sangat senang saat ibumu mengajakmu kemari. Kau sudah berharap semuanya akan menjadi amat menyenangkan dan mereka merusaknya begitu saja... kurasa hidupmu penuh kesialan ya?_]

_Aku bilang diam..._

[_Biar kuingatkan. Kau tidak lulus ujian nasional. Teman-temanmu meninggalkanmu karena mereka malu dekat-dekat dengan sampah sepertimu..._]

"Diam!"

Tanpa sadar Rosie berteriak. Suara itu jelas mengejeknya.

[_Mengelak dari kenyataan, eh? Tapi itulah yang terjadi dalam hidupmu. Kau gagal dan kau pecundang._]

Lagi-lagi Rosie menyuruh suara itu agar diam. Tapi suara itu tidak kenal ampun.

[_Ingat si S? Dia teman sebangkumu, teman curhatmu, dan kau juga teman curhatnya. Sekarang ke mana dia setelah dia tahu kau tidak lulus? Juga si F. Kalian sama-sama humoris dan menganggap satu sama lain adalah teman terseru kalian. Ke mana juga dia, hah? Juga H, T, I, K, L, semuanya. Semuanya PERGI. _]

Rosie menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha mengusir suara itu. Ironisnya suara itu terdengar makin keras.

[_Belum lagi si R. Cowok yang jadi cinta pertamamu. Kau bilang kau melupakan dia? Pembohong. Cinta pertama tak pernah mati, kau juga tahu itu kan? Dia menyakitimu dan kau tidak akan pernah, kukatakan sekali lagi, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH bisa melupakan apa yang ia lakukan padamu..._]

Rosie menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Dalam hati ia memohon agar suara itu berhenti, tapi suara itu seolah-olah tidak mendengarnya.

[_Dia menyatakan cintanya pada gadis lain, tepat di depan wajahmu dan seantero sekolah ketika dia menyanyikan lagu untuk gadis itu saat pentas seni berlangsung! Dan parahnya dia sudah tahu perasaanmu padanya! Bodohnya kau, kau sempat berpikir kalau ia menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu... memangnya kau siapa, Gadis Jelek?!_]

Rosie sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia terisak. Suara jahat itu semakin keras, nyaris berteriak dalam kepalanya...

[_Kau bodoh, kau jelek, kau tidak punya masa depan, kau sampah, kau pantas mati.._.]

Isakan Rosie semakin keras. Ia tahu suara itu benar...

[_Bayangkan jika kau tidak pernah ada. Orangtuamu tidak akan merasa malu dan sedih karena anak tunggal kebanggaan mereka menghancurkan harapan mereka! Mereka juga tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk hidupmu yang sia-sia! Satu-satunya yang tidak lulus satu sekolahan? Memalukan!_]

Tangis Rosie semakin keras. Semua hal yang ia coba lupakan dengan susah payah kembali lagi di ingatannya, begitu jelas seperti film diputar dalam benaknya. Semua rasa sakit, penyesalan, dan rasa malu memenuhi hatinya yang masih terluka. Ia lelah merasakan hal-hal itu, ia tidak mau lagi merasakannya, ia ingin semua perasaan itu hilang secepat mungkin tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana...

Tiba-tiba suara itu bicara lagi. Kali ini nadanya manis seolah ia sangat peduli pada Rosie.

[_Ya, hidup itu menyebalkan, eh? Mengapa kau tidak mati saja? Kau sudah berkali-kali ingin mati kan? Kalau kau mati, kau tidak akan merasakan emosi-emosi menyebalkan seperti ini. Kau punya kesempatan sekarang. Jendela di depanmu. Melompatlah dari sana._]

Tangis Rosie mereda. Ia melihat jendela di depannya, seolah dari jendela itu seberkas harapan bersinar terang di hadapannya. Harapan untuk pergi dari semua hal yang menyiksanya... harapan untuk mati. Tapi ia masih dihadang keraguan.

[_Mengapa masih ragu? Oke, oke, aku salah waktu itu. Menyayat tanganmu dan membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding itu memang tindakan yang kurang tepat untuk mati: itu pelan dan menyakitkan. Tapi lihat, kini ada cara yang jauh lebih cepat dan tidak menyakitkan. Aku bahkan ragu kau akan merasakan apa pun._]

Tanpa sadar Rosie mulai terbujuk rayuan suara itu. Namun ia masih bimbang walau pandangannya sudah terfokus pada jendela. Kakinya serasa dipaku. Suara itu sepertinya tahu apa yang Rosie pikirkan karena ia mulai bicara lagi:

[_Lakukan saja. Tidak akan seburuk kedengarannya. Paling tidak langkahkan kakimu dulu..._]

Rosie mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, dan ternyata bisa. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati jendela dengan tatapan terfokus pada kusennya, jantungnya berdebar entah karena takut atau bersemangat. Saat ia sampai, angin sepoi-sepoi menggelitik wajahnya dan sedikit rasa takut kembali tumbuh di hatinya.

[_Itu hanya angin, kau takut dengan angin? Ayo, injak kusennya. Setelah itu, LOMPAT._]

Tangan dan kaki Rosie bergetar.

[_Ayo cepat. Kau mau ini cepat berakhir kan? Injak kusennya!_]

Dan Rosie pun menuruti suara nista itu. Dengan hati-hati ia memegangi sisi jendela dan menginjakkan kedua kakinya ke kusen. Ia melihat ke bawah dan segera mencengkram sisi jendela dengan erat. Ia takut ketinggian.

[_Jangan takut. Ingat, ketinggianlah yang akan membantumu. Tugasmu sekarang hanya melepaskan pegangan dari jendela dan terjun ke bawah sana, setelah itu kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi._]

Rosie masih mencengkram sisi jendela. Suara itu jengkel.

[_Baiklah, tidak usah melihat ke bawah kalau begitu! Fokus ke depan dan lepaskan peganganmu kemudian terjun ke bawah SEKARANG JUGA!_]

Kali ini Rosie patuh. Sisi jendela sudah terlepas dari pegangan tangannya. Ia sudah melangkahkan satu kakinya ke udara bebas ketika ia mendengar teriakan di belakangnya. Ia tidak sempat berpikir suara apa –atau siapa- itu karena detik berikutnya ia merasa sesuatu yang kuat menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Rosie menjerit dan memejamkan mata, siap merasakan punggungnya menghantam lantai batu. Ketika itu tidak terjadi, ia membuka mata dan menemukan sepasang lengan bertaut di perutnya. Otomatis ia berontak dan kedua lengan itu melepasnya. Rosie berbalik dan menemukan seorang pemuda, usianya kira-kira dua puluhan dengan rambut pirang dan alis tebal berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tegang. Matanya yang hijau terasa aneh bagi Rosie...

* * *

**AN: Aha! Akhirnya Arthur muncul walaupun cuma sekilas :D Tapi bakal saya buat impas kok dengan chapter berikutnya. Porsi Arthur bakal lebih banyak, begitu juga jumlah katanya ^^" **** Btw soal Canaih: Canaih itu adalah negara fiksi buatan saya. Profilnya ada di akun dA saya di lady-x-tuosie . deviantart / # / d5pap10 (tanpa spasi). **Thanks for reading dan jangan lupa reviewnya! *puppy eyes*


	3. Mata

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz, human OCs milik saya.**

**Character: England & Human OC**

**Rated: T for save**

**Other Info: Human OC-centric, no pairing**

**Please read and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

3. MATA

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_"

Rosie terperanjat. Pemuda itu meledak dan teriakannya, Rosie yakin, bisa terdengar ke seluruh London.

"_YOU COULD DIE, YOU BLOODY GIT!_ DI MANA AKAL SEHATMU?"

Rosie tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang kakinya yang ternyata gemetar hebat. Efek perbuatannya tadikah?

"KAU BISA PERGI KE ALAM SANA! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA PIKIRAN?"

Dada pemuda itu naik turun, dan Rosie masih terdiam. Di satu sisi ia gentar dengan pemuda asing ini, tetapi di sisi lain mata hijaunya membuat Rosie merasa sangat familiar. Ia yakin ia mengenal pemuda ini, _tapi siapa_? Kerabat Rosie yang asli Inggris selain ibunya hanyalah kakek dan neneknya. Selain itu tidak ada lagi, atau paling tidak Rosie belum pernah bertemu mereka...

"Kau mendengarku atau tidak?! Aku tidak bicara sendiri, tahu!"

Hardikan si pemuda membuat Rosie tersadar. Dengan takut-takut ia memandang mata hijau itu lagi. Sekarang bukan hanya rasa familiar yang dirasakan Rosie, ia juga merasa mata itu sangat tua dan bijaksana, mata yang sepantasnya dimiliki para cendekiawan yang sudah mencapai ujung usia mereka dan bukannya pemuda yang usianya hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Rosie. Mata itu bahkan terasa lebih tua dari mata kakek Rosie sendiri. Rosie terdiam karena sensasi aneh dari mata itu, sampai akhirnya ia terpikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kau..." tanyanya takut-takut. "Kau manusia kan?"

Si pemuda terlonjak. Rosie sudah bersiap-siap lari ke tangga jika ia menjawab 'bukan'.

"Tentu saja aku manusia!" jawab si pemuda itu cepat dan keras, membuat Rosie kaget. "Kau pikir... kau pikir aku ini apa?"

Rosie menggumamkan sesuatu dengan tidak jelas. Si pemuda menyipitkan mata sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Rosie.

"_Pardon me?_"

"Han..." bisik Rosie ketakutan. "Hantu?"

Sesaat pemuda itu melongo, kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rosie merasa tersinggung karenanya.

"_It's not funny_," katanya dengan muka merah padam. Si pemuda berusaha menghentikan tawanya, kemudian ia terengah-engah sambil mengusap air mata.

"_Sorry,_" katanya, masih terengah-engah. "_I just... how could you think that I'm..._"

Si pemuda pasti sudah tertawa lagi kalau Rosie tidak memelototinya.

"_Alright, alright, I'm sorry_," katanya. "_No, of course I'm not a ghost._ Cubit aku, kalau kau mau bukti."

Si pemuda mengulurkan tangannya. Sempat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mencubit tangan itu. Padat seperti layaknya tangan manusia. Hal ini membuat Rosie lega.

"_Good to make sure that I'm not a ghost, eh?_" candanya. Mau tidak mau Rosie tersenyum lemah.

"_Yes,_" katanya. "Aku takut sekali dengan hantu."

Si pemuda itu mendengus.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku ini hantu?"

"Er..." Rosie tidak langsung menjawab. Mengatakan bahwa "matamu tampak jauh lebih tua dari yang seharusnya" jelas tidak sopan, jadi ia harus mencari jawaban lain. "Yah... banyak orang bilang banyak tempat di Inggris yang berhantu terutama bangunan kunonya. Menara jam ini kelihatan cukup kuno, jadi... yah, bisa jadi..."

Rosie tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Si pemuda menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau curiga bahwa tempat ini berhantu, kenapa kau masih naik ke sini?"

"Aku tersesat."

"Tersesat? Dan caramu untuk menemukan tempat yang kau tuju adalah terjun dari jendela?"

Suara si pemuda kembali cepat dan tajam seolah ia siap memarahi Rosie lagi. Rosie menggigit bibir. Jelas ia harus berbohong untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini...

"Aku..." katanya terbata. "Aku tidak berniat untuk terjun kok! Aku hanya... hanya berdiri di kusen jendela jadi aku bisa melihat pemandangan sekitar lebih jelas, siapa tahu..."

"Berdiri di kusen jendela di menara setinggi ini jelas berbahaya. Lagipula menara ini cukup tinggi untuk melihat sekitar. Tidak pernah ada orang yang berdiri di sana, orang yang tersesat sekalipun."

Rosie terdiam. Jelas kebohongannya gagal total. Si pemuda tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya berjalan mendekati Rosie dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu sembari menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mata hijaunya beradu dengan mata Rosie, dan Rosie langsung merasa bahwa perasaan familiar yang ia rasakan tadi menjelma menjadi perasaan rindu dan sayang yang kuat, seperti perasaan seseorang ketika menemukan anggota keluarganya yang telah lama dinyatakan hilang.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku," kata si pemuda lembut. "Kau bisa cerita apa saja. Aku ada di sini untukmu."

Kalimat terakhir si pemuda membuat Rosie ingin menangis. Rosie sudah tidak percaya siapa pun lagi sejak para sahabatnya pergi dan orang tuanya jelas di luar hitungan karena ia tahu, semua 'ocehan' tentang penderitaan yang ia alami hanya akan menambah beban mereka. Tapi kini... seorang pemuda entah siapa siap mendengar curahan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain yang peduli padanya dan siap mendengarkan keluh kesahnya meskipun orang itu sama sekali asing, terasa begitu berarti baginya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi ia merasa bahwa pemuda ini dapat dipercaya. Ia merasa ia bisa menceritakan apa pun padanya, bahkan rahasia terdalamnya sekalipun.

"Aku..." Rosie memulai, tetapi si pemuda menyelanya dengan memberi sapu tangan miliknya.

"Hapus dulu air matamu," katanya. Rosie terhenyak, ia baru sadar bahwa pipinya basah gara-gara menangis saat suara jahat itu mengejeknya tadi. Dengan malu ia menerima sapu tangan itu dan membasuh air matanya. Gara-gara ini ia merasa kebohongannya yang gagal tadi terasa dua kali lipat lebih konyol.

"Baiklah, sekarang teruskan ceritamu," kata si pemuda santai dan membuat Rosie lega karena ia tidak mengungkit-ungkit kebohongannya. Rosie menghela napas sambil memilin-milin sapu tangan si pemuda ketika ia memulai,

"Aku tidak tahu apa gunanya aku hidup," katanya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Aku terus merasakan hal-hal yang menyiksa batinku sejak aku tidak lulus SMP. Aku malu, marah, aku menyesal. Aku bukan murid bodoh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa aku sampai tidak lulus. Teman-temanku meninggalkanku, orang tuaku jelas kecewa padaku meskipun mereka tidak sampai hati mengatakannya. Dan... anak laki-laki yang kusukai... dia tahu perasaanku! Dia tahu aku menyukainya! Dia bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih ketika dia tahu aku punya perasaan khusus padanya tetapi saat ia berada di atas panggung di depan seluruh warga sekolah... dia malah meminta gadis lain untuk jadi pacarnya. Aku yakin dia tahu aku juga ikut menontonnya di panggung! Sesaat aku yakin akulah yang akan dia pilih tapi..."

Rosie tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Air mata kembali mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Sejak saat itulah aku merasa benar-benar hancur. Aku merasa semuanya diambil dariku: teman-temanku, semangat hidupku, semuanya. Kemudian sebuah suara aneh mulai muncul di kepalaku. Dia terus-menerus mengejekku dan menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Aku sudah pernah menyayat dan membenturkan diriku sendiri karena suara jahat itu."

"Dan kau menurutinya?" tanya si pemuda, satu alis tebalnya terangkat. "Kau tahu dia salah, kenapa..."

"Dia tidak sepenuhnya salah," sela Rosie, suaranya semakin pelan. "Dia memang jahat dan aku membencinya, tapi apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Dia bilang aku sampah, aku tidak berharga, aku pantas mati, dan memang begitulah aku karena..."

Rosie tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Bukannya ia tidak mau, tetapi tidak bisa karena satu tangan si pemuda telah menutup mulutnya. Rosie tercengang, tapi ekspresi wajah si pemuda membuatnya memilih untuk tidak melawan.

"_Stop badmouthing yourself,_" katanya tegas, matanya berkilat. "England_ hates that, so don't do it._"

Si pemuda melepas tangannya dari mulut Rosie, yang masih merasa kaget dan bingung. _England?_ Mengapa tiba-tiba dia bicara soal Inggris?

"_Every soul, every life, they are precious_," lanjut si pemuda sebelum Rosie sempat bertanya. "Karena itu, jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan dirimu sendiri dan jangan biarkan orang lain menjelekkan dirimu. Tidak ada warga negarak... warga negara Inggris yang patut disebut sampah... yah, mungkin hanya para kriminal, tetapi kau bukan kriminal kan?"

Rosie mengangguk, tetapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum getir.

"Aku memang bukan kriminal, tapi aku juga bukan warga negara Inggris," katanya. "_Except of my bloodline, England has nothing to do with me and I have nothing to do with England."_

Si pemuda terkesiap, lalu wajahnya berubah sedih. Rosie tidak tahu apa alasannya tetapi wajah sedih itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Rosie ingin mengucapkan maaf, tetapi untuk _apa?_ Pemuda ini bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk bersedih, atau paling tidak itulah yang dipikirkan Rosie.

"Kau tidak peduli pada Inggris?" tanya si pemuda pelan.

"Bukan begitu!" sangkal Rosie, perasaan bersalah di hatinya semakin kuat. "Tapi aku tidak lahir, tumbuh, atau hidup di sini... ini bahkan pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di Inggris Raya. _I love this country, really... _oke, mungkin aku tidak mencintai Inggris sebesar aku mencintai tanah airku_, _tapi tetap saja_..._ setiap aku melihat _Union Jack_, aku merasa aku harus datang kemari. Dan aku bersyukur bahwa akhirnya aku bisa..."

_"Is that so?"_ hanya itu respon si pemuda. Baik nada maupun tatapannya terkesan menuduh. Rosie, yang merasa tidak bisa melawan tatapan itu, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela dan terlihat kembali olehnya bangunan-bangunan khas London berikut _landmarks_-nya. Kembali ia merasa sedih.

"Yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan adalah," mulainya pelan. "Aku tidak memberi Inggris alasan untuk membuatnya peduli padaku. Karena seperti yang kubilang tadi... aku bukan warga negara Inggris dan aku belum pernah kemari sebelumnya. Bisa jadi, bagi Inggris aku hanyalah seorang turis merepotkan yang nyaris saja membuat reputasi tempat ini buruk karena dijadikan tempat bunuh diri."

"_Nonsense,_" hardik si pemuda. "Tidakkah kau tahu_? England doesn't mind that. _Siapa peduli kau tidak berkewarganegaraan Inggris dan belum pernah menginjakkan kakimu di sini sebelum hari ini?_ Note this, miss. As long as you have British blood, you're his child_."

_As long as you have British blood, you're his child_... kalimat itu, dengan cara yang tak bisa dijelaskan, menenangkan hati Rosie. Rosie ingin sekali memercayai kalimat itu, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benaknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang Inggris rasakan?" tanya Rosie. "Inggris bahkan bukan _manusia_ tapi kau mendeskripsikannya seolah dia... dia bergerak dan bernapas seperti _kita_. _And 'his' ? So... England is_ male? Setahuku jika orang-orang mempersonifikasikan negara dalam karya tulis mereka, mereka selalu menggambarkan negara sebagai perempuan."

"Inggris adalah laki-laki dalam bayanganku," jawab si pemuda tenang. "Tapi kau benar, Inggris memang bukan manusia_. He is a country, but countries have feelings, too. _Dan ingatlah ini:_ England always loves his people. No matter what, he will always loves his people unconditionally. Even when some of them forget him, despise him, or maybe want to leave him, his people are still precious to him because without them he wouldn't even exist. _Dan itu berarti..."

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir si pemuda sementara ia menatap Rosie dengan hangat. Rosie merasakan matanya terpaku pada tatapan itu.

"_He loves you, too."_

Rosie merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Kata-kata itu, entah bagaimana, menembus dalam di hatinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menangis lagi. Namun kali ini bukan sedih yang dirasakannya... ia bahagia. Ia bahagia karena ia menyadari sebuah negara, _negara_, ada untuknya dan tanpa disadari telah menyayanginya sejak lama. Ia masih tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia percaya seratus persen pada pemuda ini dan semua yang dikatakannya. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya dan kembali berbicara dengan lembut,

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang Inggris pikirkan tentang hidupmu, jadi hargai nyawamu sendiri, oke? Memang ada jutaan orang yang memiliki darahnya tapi tetap saja... _one soul is irreplaceable_. Memang menyedihkan karena setiap hari pasti ada saja salah satu dari mereka yang pergi... tapi setidaknya mereka pergi karena Tuhan memanggil mereka dan bukan mereka yang menentukan ajal mereka sendiri. Dan aku ingin kau ingat..."

Si pemuda berhenti menepuk bahu Rosie dan kembali menatap mata si gadis. Rosie langsung berhenti terisak.

"Di mana pun kau berada, Inggris selalu ada untukmu. _Why? Because you have his blood._ Ada darah ksatria mengalir dalam urat nadimu. Kau pemberani, kau berharga, jangan biarkan hal-hal di luar sana merusak penilaianmu terhadap dirimu sendiri. Gagal itu biasa. Menderita itu biasa. Orang-orang yang sukses di masa kini menghadapi banyak rintangan di masa lalu mereka tapi mereka tidak menyerah. _I know, maybe that sounds cliche but that's the truth. There's always happy ending. If it's not happy, it's not an ending._"

Si pemuda tersenyum dan Rosie merasa perasaan hangat di hatinya meluap-luap ketika kata-kata si pemuda terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di mata hijau pemuda itu dan ia kembali berpikir bahwa, tak diragukan lagi, mata itu memang tua... nyaris terasa kuno. Rosie tidak akan heran jika usia mata itu sudah berabad-abad.

Berabad-abad...

Tunggu, tidak mungkin ada _manusia_ yang memiliki mata setua itu. Tidak ada manusia yang hidup selama berabad-abad. Pikiran ini membuat Rosie tersadar.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Mata si pemuda melebar sebelum ia tertawa pelan.

"Ah, pardon me, miss, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya?" katanya sopan layaknya seorang _gentleman_. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan, "Arthur Kirkland, _nice to meet you._"

Rosie menyambut uluran tangannya tetapi matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Arthur. Ia harus tahu siapa _sebenarnya_ pemuda ini.

"Rosie Nata. _Nice to meet you, too,_" katanya. Wajah Arthur melembut.

"Rosie. Nama yang bagus," pujinya. "_It's derived from rose, eh?_ Kau tahu apa arti mawar bagi Inggris?"

"_Roses are England's national flowers,_" jawab Rosie. Ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk _to the point._

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

Arthur mengerutkan kening.

"Maaf?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Kau bukan manusia kan?"

Mungkin karena pertanyaan ini sama sekali tak diduganya ditambah ekspresi curiga Rosie, Arthur terkejut sampai ia nyaris melompat dari tempatnya berdiri. _Jelas ia bukan manusia, kalau iya dia tidak akan sekaget ini,_ pikir Rosie. _Karena itulah dia nyaris berteriak saat menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya karena dia panik... _

"Ten... tentu saja aku manusia," jawab Arthur salah tingkah. "Kau sudah buktikan, kan? Kau bisa mencubitku dan aku tidak tembus pandang..."

"Yah, itu benar. Tapi sejujurnya untuk ukuran manusia berumur dua puluhan, kau terlalu bijaksana dan agak kolot," komentar Rosie. Tak diragukan komentarnya itu membuat Arthur jengkel tapi Rosie tak peduli. "_Who... no, _what_ are you?_"

Kejengkelan Arthur tampak memudar sementara Rosie melihatnya terdiam, seperti menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia jujur atau tidak. Di saat itulah sebuah gagasan muncul di benak Rosie. Sebuah gagasan yang... yah, mungkin terkesan agak narsis tapi kalau benar... Rosie akan merasa sangat tentram dan bahagia.

"Apa kau..." Rosie bertanya dengan suara pelan. "Apa kau pembawa pesan yang dikirim Tuhan padaku? Pembawa pesan yang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan khusus untukku supaya aku tidak bertindak bodoh seperti tadi?"

Sesaat Arthur terhenyak, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan 'pembawa pesan'," jawabnya lembut. "Tapi kalau kau bilang bahwa aku dikirim Tuhan untukmu... yah, bisa jadi. Mungkin memang akulah yang dipilih-Nya untuk menolongmu. Tapi bicara soal seseorang yang dikirimkan padamu... bukankah orangtuamu, saudaramu, orang-orang yang mencintai dan kau cintai, mereka juga dikirim Tuhan khusus untukmu?"

Rosie tersentak. Benar, mereka juga. Orangtuanya juga. Mereka dikirim khusus oleh Tuhan untuknya, untuk mencintai dan dicintai olehnya. Memang terkadang mereka membuatnya frustasi, tapi dibanding cinta, kasih sayang, serta perhatian yang ia dapatkan dari keduanya...

Ia sadar. Ia harus kembali pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Mari kita ke tempat orangtuamu berada," ucap Arthur tiba-tiba, membuat Rosie melongo memandangnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu soal orangtuaku?" tanya Rosie, kecurigaannya bertambah. "Aku tidak menyebut satu kata pun soal mereka!"

"Oh ya?" Arthur terlihat _benar-benar_ salah tingkah sekarang. "Bukannya... erm... bukannya tadi kau bilang kau berdiri di kusen untuk mencari mereka?"

"Tidak, aku bilang aku berdiri di sana supaya aku bisa melihat pemandangan sekitar lebih jelas dan kau mengatakan bahwa menara ini cukup tinggi untuk melihat sekitar dan berdiri di kusennya adalah tindakan berbahaya!"

"Eh... aku ingat kau menyebut mereka..." Arthur bersikeras walau wajahnya menjadi agak pucat.

"Aku benar-benar ingat apa yang kukatakan," kata Rosie kesal. "Dan jangan mengelak lagi, oke? Aku yakin kau bukan manusia. Dan aku sudah buktikan kalau kau juga bukan hantu. Sekarang aku tanya satu hal padamu dan kau harus jujur mengingat aku juga sudah jujur padamu. _Kau ini apa?_"

Rosie berhenti, napasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena kecepatan bicaranya berubah cepat setiap kali ia merasa kesal atau marah. Dan ia makin kesal karena Arthur hanya terdiam sebelum bibirnya membentuk senyuman misterius.

"Kau benar, aku bukan manusia dan bukan juga hantu," katanya tenang. "Tapi apa aku sebenarnya, aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri."

"Baiklah," sahut Rosie sarkastik. "Dan terima kasih, kau menambah daftar orang... atau makhluk, _whatever_... yang merusak liburanku. Bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang kalau dihantui rasa penasaran?"

Arthur tertawa kecil.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menghabiskan waktu sampai semalaman hanya untuk menebak apa aku sebenarnya," katanya. "Kuperhatikan kau gadis pintar, cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa aku bukan manusia. Kuberi petunjuk sederhana, oke? Ingat-ingat lagi apa yang kau dengar dan lihat dariku. Terutama 'dengar'. Ada satu hal yang menonjol kalau kau mengingat bagian itu."

Rosie terdiam. Apa yang ia dengar dari Arthur... satu hal yang menonjol dari kata-katanya...

"Aku tidak memberimu waktu untuk berpikir soal itu sekarang," kata Arthur membuyarkan pikiran Rosie. Rosie menatapnya dan ia bisa melihat ekspresi geli di mata kunonya. Rosie merengut, membuat Arthur terkekeh.

"Anggap saja ini permainan," katanya. "Permainan asah otak di mana kau harus menebak dengan benar untuk mendapatkan hadiah. Dan hadiah untuk permainan ini adalah sapu tangan yang kau pegang."

Rosie menatap sapu tangan Arthur yang tadi dipakainya untuk menghapus air mata. Ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk merasa kecewa. _Hanya sapu tangan?_ Rupanya Arthur melihat kekecewaan Rosie karena ia berkata,

"_Don't underestimate this handkerchief._ Kau mungkin tidak akan menyangka tapi sapu tangan ini sangat bersejarah. Sekarang kuambil dulu sapu tangan ini. Begitu kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban, temui aku di sini dan aku akan memberi sapu tanganku padamu."

Rosie terdiam sementara ia berpikir-pikir akan tawaran 'permainan' ini, tapi ada hal yang membuatnya bingung.

"Kapan tepatnya aku harus menemuimu?" tanyanya. "Kau tidak berada di sini terus kan? Dan bagaimana kalau aku tidak menemukan jawabannya sampai liburanku berakhir?"

"Aku janji, Rosie. Kau tidak akan menghabiskan waktu sampai _lima hari _hanya untuk menebak siapa aku."

Rosie terperangah lagi.

"Kau juga tahu berapa lama liburan kami berlangsung?" tanyanya tak percaya dan mendadak ia panik. "Arthur, _are you stalking me?!_"

"_Of course no!_" jawab Arthur antara kesal dan kaget. "Aku hanya... aku hanya tahu begitu saja, oke? Apa dan bagaimana tak bisa aku jelaskan sekarang karena itu sama saja memberitahumu jawaban permainan ini. Dan yah, kau bisa temui aku kapan saja. Cukup... cukup panggil namaku dan aku akan kemari."

Rosie termenung selama beberapa saat sebelum wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Aku tahu!" katanya bersemangat. "Aku tahu makhluk apa kau! Kau jin, kan? Jin seperti di film Aladdin yang..."

"Bukan!" potong Arthur tersinggung. "Aku bukan jin! Aku bahkan tidak keluar dari lampu! Sudahlah, tidak usah merujuk pada mitos, legenda, dongeng atau apa pun itu karena makhluk semacam aku bahkan tidak disebut-sebut di sana! Ingat saja petunjuk yang aku berikan padamu, oke? Sekarang, ayo kita temui orangtuamu. Mereka benar-benar cemas. Mereka bahkan ikut mencarimu walau polisi berjanji akan segera menemukanmu."

"Mereka melapor pada polisi?" ulang Rosie panik sementara penyesalan tumbuh di hatinya, kemudian ia tersentak. "Tunggu, kau juga tahu apa yang terjadi pada..."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," jawab Arthur tidak sabar. Kesabarannya tampak berkurang drastis setelah Rosie menyangkanya jin. "Dan sebaiknya kita bergerak sekarang."

Rosie mengangguk tapi tak langsung bergerak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur heran.

"Kau tidak akan menceritakan pada mereka kalau aku nyaris terjun dari menara ini kan?" tanyanya pelan. "Mereka akan sangat khawatir..."

"Apa kau janji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan nekat semacam ini lagi?" Arthur balik bertanya dengan tegas. Rosie mengangguk cepat.

"Janji."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Baiklah... aku akan membantumu," kata Arthur. "Tapi aku harus tahu, apa yang membuatmu yakin dengan janjimu sendiri?"

Rosie menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Inggris," jawabnya. "Darimu, kini aku tahu bahwa ia menghargai nyawaku dan aku percaya padamu, juga..."

Rosie harus berhenti sesaat karena ia merasa ada sesuatu mengganjal tenggorokannya sementara Arthur, entah Rosie salah lihat atau tidak karena pandangannya mulai mengabur, menatapnya haru. Rosie melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara tertahan.

"Tuhan," katanya. "Karena... yah, seperti yang kau bilang tadi, kau menolongku karena _Dia_-lah yang memilihmu untuk menolongku. Dan itu artinya belum saatnya aku untuk pergi, kan? Artinya Tuhan menginginkanku untuk terus hidup, kan? Artinya... artinya Tuhan masih sayang padaku, kan?"

Arthur terdiam sebelum menjawab si gadis.

"Ya, aku yakin begitu," katanya lembut. "Tuhan masih ingin kau berada di dunia ini dan itu artinya dunia membutuhkan_mu_. Jangan merasa hidupmu sia-sia karena pasti ada orang-orang di luar sana yang bersyukur karena kau dilahirkan ke dunia ini."

Rosie mengangguk, air matanya mengalir. Arthur memberikan sapu tangannya lagi.

"Permainannya batal?" tanya Rosie ketika ia melihat sapu tangan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Arthur. "Setelah kau menghapus air matamu kau harus mengembalikannya padaku."

Rosie tertawa kecil dan itu membuat Arthur tersenyum. Setelah menghapus air matanya dan mengembalikan sapu tangan tersebut pada Arthur, Arthur menghela napas dan menatap Rosie dengan bersemangat.

"Aku senang kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan janjimu," katanya. "Dan aku juga senang kau menyanggupi tantanganku ini. Biar kuulangi peraturannya: begitu kau tahu siapa aku, datang ke menara ini _kapan saja_ dan panggil namaku. Aku akan datang dan menemuimu di sini. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa mendengarmu padahal aku entah di mana, aku janji aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti. _Got it?_"

Rosie mengangguk. Arthur tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ya," jawab Rosie. "Bukan tentang permainan ini, tapi... tapi apa yang akan kau katakan pada orangtuaku kalau kau tidak akan menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di menara ini?"

Arthur berpikir sesaat sebelum menjawab,

"Aku akan bilang kalau kau melintas di depan rumahku, kelihatan bingung dan kelelahan jadi aku mengundangmu untuk sepiring camilan dan secangkir teh. Bagaimana?"

"Oke, itu cerita yang bagus," kata Rosie sambil tersenyum lega. "Jadi... kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya, aku sudah siap dari tadi," sahut Arthur, kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah. "_Ah, good!_ Orangtuamu tidak jauh dari sini. Kita hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter dan kita akan bertemu mereka."

Rosie tidak bertanya lagi meskipun ia sangat penasaran bagaimana Arthur bisa tahu lokasi orangtuanya dengan detail, karena pasti ia hanya akan menjawab, _"Akan kujelaskan nanti"_. Jadi mereka menuruni tangga dan Rosie baru teringat akan sesuatu yang semestinya sudah ia ucapkan sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih banyak atas semua yang kau lakukan... dan juga kau katakan padaku," kata Rosie ketika mereka tiba di lantai dasar menara. Arthur menoleh dan tersenyum pada si gadis, yang kembali merasa hangat saat menatap mata hijau Arthur yang tua dan bijaksana. Ia hanya menjawab,

"_It was my duty. Glad that I can help you, _Rosie."

* * *

**AN: Dan itulah... akhir dari chapter 3. Untuk chapter berikutnya (mungkin juga bakal jadi yang terakhir) belum saya buat, jadi sementara ini sampai di sini dulu. Jangan lupa tulis review kalian ya! :D**


	4. Have We Ever Met Before?

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz, human OCs milik saya.**

**Character: England & Human OC**

**Rated: T for save**

**Other Info: Human OC-centric, no pairing. Chapter ini diambil dari sisi pandang human OC lain (Officer Stuart). **

**Please read and leave a review :)**

* * *

4. HAVE WE EVER MET BEFORE?

Officer Eddie Stuart menggerutu dalam hati sementara sepasang suami istri mengikutinya di belakang sambil mengomel entah dalam bahasa apa, yang pasti ekspresi cemas tergurat jelas di wajah mereka. Lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu saat ia berkeliling untuk patroli rutin, sang istri mendatanginya dengan tergesa-gesa sementara sang suami mengikuti di belakangnya, melapor bahwa mereka kehilangan putri tunggal mereka.

"Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya Officer Stuart.

"Berambut coklat gelap nyaris hitam, ikal, dan diikat satu," jawab sang istri. "Ia memakai kaus putih lengan panjang, rok _jeans_ selutut, dan _stocking_ hitam. Usianya 14 tahun."

Officer Stuart tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa herannya.

"_Forteen years old?_" ulangnya. Ia berpikir pasti anak hilang dari pasangan ini setidaknya masih balita. "_Are you tourists?_"

Sang istri mengangguk sementara suaminya hanya memandang ia dan si polisi bergantian. Officer Stuart mengambil kesimpulan: suaminya pasti tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa Inggris atau paling tidak, dia hanya pembicara pasif.

"_Alright..._ di mana terakhir kalian melihatnya?"

Sang istri tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melirik suaminya yang hanya membalas lirikan itu dengan bingung. Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang sang istri bicara lagi,  
"Kami sedang naik taksi untuk menuju ke hotel, dan di tengah jalan... ia menghilang."

Officer Stuart perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna kalimat sang istri.

"Menghilang?" ulangnya. "Maksud anda... dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada jejak? Seperti... seperti makhluk halus?"

"Tidak seperti itu!" bantah sang istri, wajahnya kelihatan jengah. "Maksudku... di tengah jalan dia menghentikan taksi, turun lalu berlari entah ke mana. Kami kehilangan jejaknya..."

"Jadi dia kabur?"

"Eh..." sang istri kelihatan makin tidak nyaman. "Yah... bisa dibilang begitu..."

Officer Stuart terdiam sesaat. Pikirannya langsung teringat film-film tentang penculikan anak. I have to know more about this couple before I go to find their "daughter",pikirnya.

"Mengapa dia bisa sampai kabur begitu?" tanya Officer Stuart, tanpa sadar suaranya menjadi lebih keras. "Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?"

Sang istri tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sebelum menangis tersedu-sedu. Suaminya tampak terkejut kemudian ia melempar pandangan jengkel pada si polisi sementara tangannya menepuk bahu istrinya dengan lembut. Officer Stuart tidak terlalu memedulikan tatapan sang suami: ia terlalu fokus pada wajah sang istri untuk mempelajari ekspresinya. Sebagai polisi, ia sudah dibekali pengetahuan (dan pengalaman) untuk mengetahui apakah seseorang berbohong atau tidak lewat ekspresi dan sikap tubuh.

"_This is our fault,_" isak sang istri. "Ini liburan pertama kami di Inggris. Aku mengajaknya kemari karena ia menderita depresi berat tetapi kami merusaknya dengan bertengkar di depan anak kami. Aku sudah berjanji semuanya akan berjalan menyenangkan tapi aku melanggar janjiku... kukira ia tidak tahan lagi melihat kami bertengkar sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kabur! _Please, Sir, help us to find her..._ kami takut dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak!"

Officer Stuart tidak perlu bertanya lagi apa yang mungkin dilakukan si anak hilang dan setelah yakin suami-istri tersebut tidak berbohong, ia segera menghubungi rekan-rekannya dan bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar kalau-kalau mereka melihat si anak. Setelah mendapat info dari beberapa orang, akhirnya Officer Stuart memutuskan untuk mengecek sebuah daerah sepi tempat di mana sebuah menara jam berdiri. Good, gerutunya dalam hati. _Kalau si anak punya potensi untuk berbuat nekat, tempat sepi ini memperbesar potensi tersebut._ Perasaan tidak nyaman berupa kecemasan dan dorongan untuk segera menemukan si anak diperparah dengan ulah pasangan suami-istri ini yang mulai berselisih dengan bahasa yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. _Kalau aku jadi anak mereka, aku juga akan kabur,_ Officer Stuart menggerutu lagi. _Dan orangtua macam apa mereka? Sudah tahu anaknya seperti itu, masih saja tidak bisa menjaga emosi._ How childish.

Mereka mengelilingi daerah itu tetapi hasilnya nihil. Officer Stuart sempat berpikir untuk mengecek menara jam tersebut serta area di sekitarnya tetapi ia enggan mengajak pasangan ini. Menara itulah tempat paling pas untuk berbuat nekat dan kalau memang ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, ia tidak mau orangtua si anak melihatnya... paling tidak, tidak dalam keadaan yang tidak karuan. Officer Stuart segera mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia hanya hilang dan kami akan segera menemukannya dalam keadaan sehat walafiat...

"_Sir,_ suamiku bilang kita belum mengecek area sekitar menara," sang istri angkat bicara. Officer Stuart terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk singkat dan memandu mereka ke arah menara. Ia tidak bisa mengelak, ia memang harus mengeceknya bersama pasangan suami-istri ini. Kini ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar sesuatu yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi. Hanya satu belokan dan mereka akan tiba di menara. Tepat di belokan itu, muncullah seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis berjalan berdampingan. Gadis itu berambut cokelat gelap nyaris hitam, ikal, diikat satu, serta memakai kaus putih lengan panjang, rok _jeans_, dan _stocking_ hitam.

Si anak hilang ditemukan.

"Rosie!" Officer Stuart mendengar sang istri berteriak kemudian menyenggolnya dengan keras saat wanita tersebut berlari memeluk anaknya. Ia nyaris saja jatuh kalau tidak ada sepasang tangan yang menopang tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"_Are you okay, Sir?_" tanya si pemuda. Officer Stuart mengangguk sementara ia kembali berdiri tegak.

"_Yes... thank you, lad,_" ucapnya sambil menatap wajah si pemuda. Seketika sensasi familiar yang aneh menyerbunya ketika ia melihat mata hijau si pemuda.

"_Have we ever met before?_" tanya Officer Stuart. Ingatannya dengan lugas mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat ataupun bertemu pemuda ini sebelumnya tapi sensasi familiar itu...

"Saya rasa belum," jawab si pemuda sopan. "Saya belum pernah bertemu dengan..."

Si pemuda mengalihkan pandangannya pada name tag Officer Stuart.

"Eddie Stuart," kata Officer Stuart.

"Ah, Mr. Stuart. Ya... saya yakin saya belum pernah bertemu anda sebelumnya. _And by the way, my name is Arthur Kirkland._"

Nama yang sama sekali asing untuk Officer Stuart. Si polisi menyimpulkan ini memang pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, tapi rasa familiar itu masih bersemayam di hatinya.

"_Are you the one who helped my daughter?_"

Suara sang istri terdengar lagi sementara matanya tertuju pada Arthur. Rupanya ia dan Rosie, anaknya, sudah selesai meluapkan emosi dan Officer Stuart bisa melihat mata sang istri dan si anak yang sembab serta kelegaan luar biasa di wajah sang suami.

"Aku melihat Rosie bingung dan kelelahan di jalanan depan rumahku," jawab Arthur ramah. "Jadi kutawarkan dia untuk mencicipi sepiring camilan dan minum teh di rumahku. Dia setuju dan kami mengobrol panjang sampai ia punya energi lagi untuk berkeliling mencari kalian."

Sang istri tersedu lagi. Officer Stuart segera beranjak dari tempat berdirinya dan benar saja, sang istri menyerbu ke arah Arthur dan kalau ia tidak beranjak, sang istri pasti akan menubruknya lagi. Wanita itu menyalami Arthur dengan antusias.

"_Thank you, thank you very much!_" seru sang istri. "Kami sudah sangat cemas... kami takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa putri kami tapi... _thank God, she met you and you helped her!_"

"Bukan masalah, _ma'am,_" balas Arthur. "Senang bisa menolong."

Sang istri masih terus tersenyum tetapi kemudian senyumannya memudar. Ia mengerutkan kening dan bertanya,

"_Have we ever met before?_"

Officer Stuart tercenung, begitu pula Rosie. So the wife feels the familiarity, too? pikir si polisi.

"Aku yakin belum, _ma'am,_" jawab Arthur buru-buru seolah ingin segera pergi dari tempatnya kini. "Saya belum pernah melihat anda sebelumnya. _Er... I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have to have something else to do so..._"

"_Oh, alright! Sorry for disturbing your time,_" kata sang istri. "_Once again, thank you very much er... sorry lad, but I haven't known your name yet._"

"Arthur Kirkland, _ma'am._"

"_Oh, okay..._ Arthur. _Thank you very much,_ Arthur!"

"_Thank you,_" ucap sang suami terbata.

"_Yes, thank you very much,_" kata Rosie sungguh-sungguh. "_I hope we'll meet again._"

Arthur tersenyum penuh arti pada si gadis sebelum ia pamit dan akhirnya pergi. Officer Stuart pun menerima banyak ucapan terima kasih dari kedua orangtua Rosie.

"_You're welcome,_" jawab si polisi dan ia beralih pada Rosie. "Dan untukmu, nak... jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi, oke? Orangtuamu sangat mencemaskanmu."

Rosie mengangguk.

"_Yes, I'm really sorry, sir,_" katanya. "Terima kasih banyak dan maaf sudah merepotkan."

Officer Stuart mengangguk dan setelah kembali ke daerah tempat ibu Rosie melapor tadi, mereka pun berpisah. Sementara Officer Stuart melihat keluarga itu menaiki taksi, dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat bersyukur kali ini ia telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Si anak hilang ditemukan tidak kurang suatu apa pun dan pertemuannya dengan Arthur... si polisi masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan familiar yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Belum lagi ketika ia mengingat mata hijau itu, ia merasa ketenangan menghampirinya entah dari mana. Tapi Officer Stuart tidak bisa merenung lama-lama. Ia harus melapor pada rekan-rekannya bahwa si anak yang hilang sudah ditemukan dan kembali berpatroli.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 4 jadi tapi ga jadi dinobatkan sebagai chapter terakhir fic ini ^^" Di sini saya mau fokus sama orangtua Rosie dan sudut pandang Officer Stuart, jadi permainan Arthur sama Rosie saya tunda dulu di chapter berikut. Sampai ketemu di chapter 5 dan saya tunggu kritik + sarannya! :D**


	5. England

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz, human OCs milik saya.**

**Character: England & Human OC**

**Rated: T for save**

**Other Info: Human OC-centric, no pairing. Ada bagian dari cerita yang headcanon-based.**

**Please read and leave a review :)**

* * *

5. ENGLAND

"Haa... akhirnya sampai juga!" kata ibu Rosie ceria. "Kau capek, Sayang?"

"Tidak terlalu," jawab Rosie, sama cerahnya. "Aku senang karena kita dapat banyak barang bagus. Trims, Mom."

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah suaminya yang sedang mengeluarkan sebuah celana panjang dari kantung belanjaan.

"Celana itu kelihatan bagus untukmu," puji ibu Rosie.

"Agak longgar sih, sebenarnya," jawab ayah Rosie sambil mengamati celana itu. "Tapi bisa kubawa ke tukang jahit saat kita pulang nanti. Warnanya keren, sayang kalau tidak kubeli."

"Ya, bisa-bisa Papa tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak jadi beli karena memikirkan celana itu terus," canda Rosie. Ketiganya tertawa. Rosie senang, karena _akhirnya_ orangtuanya bisa bersikap sebagaimana layaknya keluarga yang sedang berlibur. Setelah berpisah dengan Officer Stuart dan naik taksi ke hotel untuk menyimpan barang-barang mereka, ketiganya langsung berangkat lagi menuju Camden Market dan London Eye. Ide ini (lagi-lagi) diusulkan oleh ibu Rosie, dan Rosie curiga bahwa diam-diam ibunya sudah mengultimatum sang kepala keluarga supaya tidak mengeluh tentang _apa pun_. Kecurigaan ini muncul karena setiap kali ekspresi ayah Rosie berubah tidak enak, sang ibu memelototinya dan wajah ayah Rosie kembali netral. Rosie benar-benar menghargai usaha mereka untuk membuat sisa hari pertama liburan ini menyenangkan, karena memang kejadian tadi bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka tapi salahnya juga. Mereka berjalan-jalan sampai seharian dan baru kembali ke hotel saat malam menjelang, tangan mereka penuh dengan kantung-kantung berisi pakaian dan _souvenir_.

"Jalan-jalan tadi seru, tapi sekarang aku ngantuk sekali," kata ayah Rosie sambil menguap. "Aku tidur duluan ya. Kalian juga sebaiknya tidur."

"Ya, aku juga mau tidur sekarang," kata ibu Rosie, tetapi sebelum ia beranjak ke tempat tidur ia menoleh pada putrinya. "Besok kita mau ke mana, Sayang?"

Besok... Rosie langsung teringat permainannya dengan Arthur. Ia ingin menjawab "menara jam" tapi ia sama sekali belum mendapat jawaban permainan ini. _Hmm... apa yang kulihat dan kudengar dari Arthur, terutama 'dengar'..._

"Rosie?" panggil ibu Rosie. Rosie tersadar dari pikirannya dan segera menjawab,

"Ter... terserah Mom saja," katanya. "Atau... bagaimana kalau kita ke Windsor Castle? Aku mau lihat istana Royal Family."

"Ah... iya!" seketika ibunya tampak bersemangat. Baik ia maupun putrinya adalah penggemar berat Royal Family. "Baik, besok kita ke sana saja ya! Nah, sekarang ayo tidur. Kita harus kelihatan segar besok, siapa tahu kita bertemu Ratu!"

Rosie ingin mengatakan bahwa kemungkinannya kecil sekali untuk bertemu Ratu, tapi ia diam saja karena geli melihat kegirangan di wajah ibunya. Keduanya naik ke tempat tidur dan setelah lampu-lampu dimatikan, Rosie mulai mencari jawaban untuk permainan yang Arthur berikan.

_Ingat-ingat lagi apa yang kau lihat dan dengar dariku, _petunjuk Arthur terngiang di benak Rosie. Rosie menguraikan petunjuk ini dalam pikirannya.

_Yang kulihat dari Arthur, sesuatu yang jelas berbeda darinya adalah matanya yang tua dan entah mengapa menimbulkan perasaan familiar seolah aku sudah lama mengenalnya dengan baik, atau paling tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum kejadian di menara itu... tapi Arthur bilang ia tidak pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya._

_Eh, tidak! Dia tidak pernah bilang begitu padaku! Aku bahkan tidak bertanya apakah kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya! Tapi tunggu... tadi jelas ada yang bertanya, _"Have we ever met before?"_ dan Arthur menjawab, "Aku yakin belum, ma'am..."_

_Ma'am..._

_Mom._

Rosie langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menepuk tangan ibunya dengan lembut. Ia tahu ibunya belum terlelap dan benar saja, sang ibu langsung membuka mata.

"Ada apa, nak?" tanya ibunya.

"Waktu Mom bertemu Arthur tadi," kata Rosie langsung menuju pokok masalah. "Mom tanya dia, '_have we ever met before?_'. Memangnya Mom merasa pernah bertemu atau melihat dia sebelumnya?"

"Oh... Arthur ya," kata ibunya, kemudian pandangannya menerawang seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu yang indah. "Yah... Mom merasa sangat familiar waktu melihat matanya. Dan tiba-tiba juga ada rasa rindu. Mom jadi teringat kembali saat-saat Mom masih tinggal di sini. Lucu juga karena Mom kira kenangan itu sudah hilang entah ke mana tapi... bertemu Arthur mengingatkan Mom bahwa Inggris adalah bagian dari hidup Mom yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Tapi anehnya juga di saat yang sama pikiran Mom mengatakan bahwa Mom belum pernah kenal Arthur sebelumnya."

_Jadi... kurang lebih Mom juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, _pikir Rosie_. Malah sampai bernostalgia segala..._

"Memangnya kenapa, Rosie?" tanya ibunya.

"Gak apa... cuma aku juga merasa sangat familiar," jawab Rosie. "Kira-kira dia siapa ya, Mom?"

"Dia sudah bilang namanya Arthur Kirkland, kan?" ibunya balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Bukan itu..." bantah Rosie. "Maksudku... dia itu _apa_. Manusia gak bisa menciptakan perasaan semacam itu kan? Dan apa Mom merasa kalau matanya tua? Lebih tua dari Grandpa, malah."

"Ya," jawab ibunya sambil mengingat-ingat. "Ya... kau benar. Mungkin dia orang tua renta yang memutuskan untuk operasi plastik supaya kelihatan tetap muda? Bisa jadi."

"Aku serius, Mom!" kata Rosie jengkel.

"Mom juga serius," kata ibunya. "Mom tidak tahu lagi apa dia kalau bukan manusia. Jelas dia manusia, Rosie. Mom rasa kau terlalu banyak baca novel fantasi."

Rosie mendengus. Ia lupa bahwa gagasan semacam ini tidak akan diterima ibunya. Ibu Rosie adalah perempuan yang realistis: ia tidak percaya hantu, mitos, dan takhayul.

"Apa Papa merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Yah... dia sempat berbisik kalau Arthur tampak tua di matanya."

"Tidak ada perasaan familiar?"

"Dia tidak bilang. Sudahlah Rosie... tidak usah dipikirkan. Bersyukur saja ada orang baik seperti Arthur yang menolongmu. Kembalilah tidur."

Ibu Rosie sudah menarik selimut tapi Rosie masih bertahan di tempatnya.

"Memang Mom tidak aneh dengan perasaan nostalgia yang tiba-tiba Mom rasakan saat melihat Arthur?"

Ibu Rosie menghela napas sebelum menatap putrinya yang keras kepala.

"Mom sudah lama sekali tidak melihat orang Inggris selain Grandma dan Grandpa," jawabnya. "Mom juga sudah lama sekali tidak ke Inggris. Barangkali itulah yang menimbulkan perasaan nostalgia saat Mom bertemu Arthur."

"Bagaimana dengan Officer Stuart?"

"Dia _polisi_, Sayang. Polisi ada di mana pun di dunia ini."

"Tapi..."

"_Alright!_" potong ibu Rosie, kelihatannya ia mulai jengkel. "Arthur_ is the most British person of all British people I've ever met. _Jangan tanya Mom mengapa bisa begitu karena Mom juga tidak mengerti, tapi itulah yang Mom rasakan. Sekarang kita tidur, oke? Mom sudah ngantuk sekali."

Dari kalimat terakhir ibunya Rosie tahu ia tidak bisa bertanya lagi lebih jauh soal Arthur. Ibu Rosie mengucapkan selamat malam kemudian meringkuk di balik selimut, membuat Rosie tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Tapi paling tidak... ia mendapat informasi yang bagus.

_Jadi bukan hanya aku, tapi Mom juga merasakan hal yang sama, _pikir Rosie saat dia berbaring di tempat tidur. _Bahkan Papa juga. Hanya bedanya Papa tidak merasa familiar, tapi kami bertiga sepakat Arthur memang tua... Mom juga bilang bahwa hanya dengan melihat Arthur membuatnya sadar bahwa Inggris adalah bagian dari hidupnya yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Tapi mengapa bisa begitu? Siapa dia? Makhluk macam apa dia sehingga bisa menimbulkan efek nostalgia semacam itu? Hantu mungkin bisa, tapi aku sudah buktikan Arthur bukan hantu. Ayo Rosie, berpikirlah... ingat-ingat lagi petunjuk Arthur. Apa yang aku lihat dan dengar darinya, terutama dengar. Ah ya, aku tak begitu ingat detailnya, tapi yang pasti ia mengembalikan semangat hidupku dengan mengatakan bahwa Inggris mencintaiku dan aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Aku begitu memercayai kata-kata Arthur, mungkin karena caranya membicarakan Inggris seolah ia Inggris itu sendiri..._

Rosie tersentak. _Seolah Arthur adalah Inggris itu sendiri... _entah mengapa, tiba-tiba kalimat itu terasa masuk akal di benaknya.

_Tidak mungkin,_ bantah Rosie dalam hati. _Tidak mungkin begitu, tidak mungkin ada makhluk semacam itu... aku tak pernah mendengar makhluk semacam dia ada. _Tapi bukankah Arthur mengatakan bahwa makhluk semacam dia tidak disebutkan dalam mitos, dongeng, takhayul, dan semacamnya? Dan semakin Rosie menyangkal, semakin dalam ide ini tertanam di benaknya. Ide ini tak bisa disangkal lagi ketika Rosie berpikir lebih jauh soal kemampuan istimewa Arthur: ia bisa membuat Rosie dan ibunya merasa sangat familiar padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya; ia bisa membuat Rosie, yang notabene sulit memercayai seseorang, begitu percaya padanya pada pertemuan pertama mereka; ia, secara misterius, bisa memberikan perasaan hangat dan tenang untuk Rosie; ia bisa tahu tentang orangtua Rosie tanpa ada yang memberitahunya, bahkan mengetahui di mana posisi mereka serta apa yang mereka lakukan; ia bahkan mengaku bisa mendengar Rosie meskipun ia jauh entah di mana. Seluruh kemampuan ini memang irasional, tapi sangat masuk akal kalau...

Kalau Arthur adalah Inggris itu sendiri.

.-.-.-.

Keesokan harinya pagi-pagi sekali, Rosie sudah duduk di dalam taksi untuk menuju menara jam tempat ia dan Arthur bertemu. Rosie terpaksa berbohong pada orangtuanya, mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengembalikan sapu tangan Arthur yang tak sengaja terbawa olehnya (ironis memang, karena ia menemui Arthur justru untuk mendapatkan sapu tangannya) dan ia harus mengembalikannya saat ini juga sebab Arthur punya rencana untuk dinas ke luar kota pagi ini. Rosie berbohong agar orangtuanya tidak ikut, sebab ia punya perasaan bahwa sebaiknya tidak ada yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang Arthur selain dirinya sendiri. Ia bersyukur orangtuanya tidak bisa mendeteksi kebohongannya karena mereka masih setengah mengantuk, walau mereka sempat cemas kalau-kalau Rosie akan kabur lagi.

"Tidak akan, aku janji hanya menemui Arthur," kata Rosie bersungguh-sungguh. "Setelahnya aku akan langsung ke hotel. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengunjungi Windsor Castle."

Ibu Rosie sedikit lega mendengar ini, tetapi ayahnya masih sangsi.

"Aku bersumpah," tambah Rosie tegas, dan dengan sumpah ini kedua orangtuanya mengizinkan Rosie untuk pergi.

Setelah dua puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya Rosie sampai di menara jam. Ia turun dari taksi dan setelah melihat taksi tersebut hilang dari pandangannya, ia masuk ke menara. Ia menaiki tangga besinya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring dengan bunyi berisik yang ia timbulkan. Kini ia tahu makhluk apa Arthur sebenarnya. Ia tahu siapa Arthur. Perasaan familiar itu ada karena ia memang sudah mengenal Arthur jauh sebelumnya, bahkan saat ia belum bisa membaca, menulis, dan berhitung. Dan mata tua nan bijaksana itu... tak heran, Arthur memang sudah hidup selama berabad-abad. Banyak kejadian, entah itu kejayaan atau penderitaan, yang sudah ia alami selama ratusan tahun ini.

Rosie pun sampai di puncak menara. Ia menoleh ke jendela dan perasaannya berubah haru. Tidak sampai 24 jam yang lalu ia nyaris mati konyol di sana tetapi Arthur berhasil mencegahnya...

Arthur. Rosie teringat kembali, ia harus memanggilnya sekarang.

"Arthur," katanya lantang. "Aku sudah tahu apa kau sebenarnya. Temuilah aku di menara jam tempat kita bertemu kemarin."

Sunyi. Rosie tak berharap ia akan langsung mendengar suara Arthur tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mendengar bunyi berisik tangga menara. Dengan gugup Rosie mengawasi tangga tersebut dan sesaat kemudian tampaklah ujung rambut pirang yang acak-acakan, lalu kepala, badan, dan akhirnya sepatu coklatnya pun tampak.

Arthur datang.

"_Good morning_, Rosie," sapanya, mata hijaunya memancarkan kehangatan seperti biasa. "Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu sepagi ini. Benar kan kataku? Kau tidak perlu waktu lama hanya untuk menebak siapa aku."

"Ya," kata Rosie pelan. "Kau cepat sekali menjawab panggilanku."

"Itu karena aku tahu kau sedang naik taksi kemari. Jadi aku sudah bergegas bahkan sebelum kau memanggilku."

Rosie tersenyum. Baru kemarin ia terheran-heran dengan kemampuan Arthur yang satu ini tapi kini... ia merasa sudah sepantasnya Arthur tahu segalanya.

Paling tidak, segala hal yang terjadi di bumi Inggris Raya.

"Baiklah, Rosie," kata Arthur lagi. "Jadi... apakah sebenarnya aku ini?"

Rosie menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memastikan matanya tidak lepas dari tatapan mata kuno Arthur. Ia menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan,

"_You're England._"

Selama beberapa saat suasana hening. Rosie bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dibanding saat ia naik ke puncak menara tadi, kemudian ia melihat Arthur tersenyum. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang lembut namun di saat yang sama juga terlihat mantap dan gagah. Senyuman yang pas untuk makhluk yang telah ditempa bermacam cobaan selama ratusan tahun.

"_You're right,_" kata Arthur dengan suaranya yang dalam. "_I'm England. More precisely, I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Nothern Ireland. Yes, _Rosie_... I'm your country._"

Rosie tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pengakuan Arthur meresap di benaknya dan seketika rasa haru dan bahagia membuncah di dadanya. Ia memang tahu jawabannya benar tapi setelah mendapat kepastian dari Arthur... oh, bukan, _England_, semuanya jadi terasa berbeda. England-lah yang mencegahnya untuk terjun dari menara. England-lah yang menghiburnya. England-lah yang mengatakan bahwa _ia_ selalu mencintai rakyatnya, termasuk Rosie. Sebuah negara, yang secara harfiah terdiri dari jutaan jiwa manusia, menganggap hidupnya berharga. Rosie tak tahan lagi. Ia berlari ke arah England, memeluknya, dan menangis di bahunya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan fakta bahwa mereka baru dua kali bertemu. England adalah negaranya. England adalah orangtuanya karena dalam urat nadi Rosie mengalir darahnya. Rosie sama sekali tak punya alasan untuk merasa sungkan padanya... sama sekali tak ada. Rosie bisa merasa tepukan di punggungnya dan ia merasa nyaman... rasanya persis seperti ditepuk oleh ibunya sendiri ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Ia membiarkan England menepuk punggungnya sampai ia puas menangis dan akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri.

"_I'm sorry,_" isak Rosie. "_I'm sorry for suddenly hugged you... but I can't stand it. You are a country and you... you value my life so much even when I think that I'm useless..."_

_"When you _thought_, not think," _koreksi England. "Kita sudah sepakat soal ini kan? _Don't badmouth yourself because_ I _hate that. _Dan soal pelukan tadi... tidak masalah, Rosie. _You're my child, remember?_"

Rosie mengangguk, air matanya masih mengalir.

"_Thank you, thank you very much,_" katanya sambil terisak. "_And... I'm sorry for saying that you had nothing to do with me yesterday..._ aku tidak bermaksud buruk, sungguh."

"_It's alright. You have explained why you said that, right?_" jawab England. "Dan sekarang... aku akan menepati janjiku."

England merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang sudah dilipat rapi. Ia menyerahkan sapu tangan itu pada Rosie sambil berkata,

"Sapu tangan ini kubawa ke mana pun aku pergi, jadi benda ini sudah mengalami banyak hal. Kuharap kau menjaganya dengan baik."

Rosie mengangguk. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa ia tidak boleh meremehkan sapu tangan ini: benda tersebut bukan hanya selembar kain persegi biasa, benda tersebut adalah saksi sejarah. Ia jadi ragu untuk menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan ini.

"Kau masih boleh menghapus air matamu dengan sapu tangan itu," kata England geli. Rosie tersipu kemudian menghapus airmatanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku memiliki sapu tanganmu?" tanya Rosie. "Dan alasan apa yang membuatmu memberikan sapu tangan ini sebagai hadiah? Kalau benda ini sangat bersejarah, tentu nilainya sangat tinggi."

"Ah ya, aku adalah negara. Aku masih ingat seluruh peristiwa itu seperti baru terjadi kemarin, jadi aku tidak butuh pengingat," jawab England. "Dan alasan mengapa aku memberimu benda itu sebagai hadiah, aku ingin kau ingat bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu dan aku juga ingin kau mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa bunuh diri bukanlah penyelesaian. Bunuh diri adalah salah satu bentuk menyerah terhadap cobaan. Mati bunuh diri sama dengan mati dalam keadaan menyerah dan biar kuberitahu, Rosie, mati dalam keadaan menyerah itu hina bagi para ksatria. _Kau_ adalah ksatria, kau tidak bisa mati seperti itu. Ksatria hidup dan mati dalam keadaan berjuang. Sesulit apa pun, sekecil apa pun harapan yang mereka punya, mereka tetap berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan. Jadi, Rosie..."

England menatap Rosie lekat-lekat. Rosie bisa melihat kasih sayang, kebijaksanaan, dan keberanian di mata hijaunya.

"Kalau kau ingin mati, matilah di saat kau benar-benar berjuang untuk hidup."

Rosie terperangah. _Matilah di saat kau benar-benar berjuang untuk hidup... _kata-kata itu menancap dalam di benak Rosie.

"_Your name is derived from roses, my national flowers,_" lanjut England. "Itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau kau seorang ksatria. _You have British blood, so make me proud._"

Mata England berkilat. Kata-kata dan tatapan England membuat Rosie merasa teguh dan berani. Benar, ia tak boleh menyerah. Ia adalah ksatria. Jalannya masih panjang dan ia harus membuat England bangga padanya...

"Baiklah," kata Rosie mantap. "Aku janji. Aku tidak akan berputus asa lagi. Aku akan bangkit, aku akan buktikan bahwa aku juga bisa berdiri dengan penuh kebanggaan, aku akan buktikan bahwa aku ksatria sejati."

"Bagus," kata England, mata hijaunya berbinar. "Itu baru anakku. Dan ingatlah... kau tidak pernah sendirian. Orangtuamu, aku, dan tentunya Tuhan... kami selalu ada untukmu."

Rosie mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tentu saja, selama ini ia tidak pernah sendirian tetapi ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Gara-gara teman-teman sekolahnya dulu...

_Ah, masa bodoh dengan mereka, _batin Rosie._ Mereka bukan sahabat sejatiku. Malah semestinya aku bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah menunjukkan manusia macam apa mereka sebenarnya._

"Terima kasih," kata Rosie sepenuh hati. "Terima kasih atas sapu tanganmu. Terima kasih telah membangkitkan semangat hidupku. Terima kasih sudah mencegahku berbuat bodoh di menara ini. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku, er... Mr. England,"

England tertawa panggilan Rosie untuknya.

"Mr. England?" katanya. "_Well, just call me _Arthur. Memakai nama manusia untuk berinteraksi dengan manusia rasanya lebih akrab. Dan yah, Rosie... seperti yang kubilang kemarin, _it's my duty as your country... as your parent as well_. Orangtua harus selalu ada untuk anak-anaknya kan?"

"Anak-anak juga harus selalu ada untuk orangtua mereka," jawab Rosie. "Jadi... jika kau punya masalah, Arthur, aku siap membantumu. Mungkin yang kulakukan tidak seberapa mengingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku, belum lagi fakta bahwa kau adalah sebuah negara sedangkan aku hanya gadis biasa... tapi kalau kau butuh bantuanku, aku akan berusaha ada untukmu."

"_Thank you very much, Rosie_," ucap England terharu. "Tapi kau tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu hanya untuk membantuku. Mengetahui bahwa aku bisa membuat rakyatku bahagia saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

"Begitukah?" kata Rosie. "_But really, it's not problem. It's my duty as your people and your child as well._"

England menyadari Rosie mengulang kata-katanya sendiri dan keduanya pun tertawa. Rosie merasa bebannya lepas ketika mereka tertawa. Kini ia merasa jauh lebih ringan dan bahagia. Mereka berhenti tertawa dan Rosie bisa melihat sedikit kekecewaan di wajah England.

"Sayang sekali aku harus mengatakan ini," kata England. "Tapi kita harus berpisah sekarang. Orangtuamu mulai mencemaskanmu."

"Tapi..."

Rosie merasa tak rela mereka berpisah sekarang. Pertemuannya dengan England kali ini terasa begitu singkat. England tersenyum.

"Kau sudah punya sapu tanganku kan? Nah, itu artinya kita tidak benar-benar berpisah. Dan kalau kau mau menemuiku saat kau berkunjung ke daerah mana pun di UK, kau bisa memanggilku seperti tadi. Tapi harap maklum kalau aku tak selalu bisa datang... aku punya banyak sekali urusan. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan mengirim pesan padamu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rosie bingung.

"Telepati," jawab England.

"Wah... itu artinya kita bisa berkomunikasi kapan saja?" tanya Rosie cerah.

"Sayangnya tidak, hanya ketika kau berada di negara ini," jawab England sambil memandangnya penuh arti. "Kemampuan telepatiku hanya berjalan satu arah. Aku bisa mengirim pesan padamu tapi rakyatku hanya bisa menerima pesan, dan aku tidak bisa mendengarmu jika kau berada di negara lain. Pengetahuanku soal aktivitas manusia dibatasi oleh batas-batas negara. Jika kau pulang nanti, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang kau lakukan."

"Sayang sekali," kata Rosie kecewa. "Tunggu... tapi itu artinya seluruh warga negara Inggris bisa menerima pesan darimu kan? Menyenangkan sekali!"

Namun ekspresi England tidak menunjukkan hal itu menyenangkan.

"Secara teknis begitu," katanya getir. "Tapi sebetulnya aku tak pernah mengirim pesan telepati pada siapa pun. Nyaris tidak ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya... bahkan kepala negara atau pun kepala pemerintahan."

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanya Rosie lirih.

"Aku menyembunyikan siapa diriku sebenarnya," jawab England. "Mengapa? Karena meskipun aku menyayangi rakyatku, aku masih punya kekhawatiran kalau-kalau mereka atau pun manusia lainnya menyalahgunakan pengetahuan bahwa aku sebuah negara."

"Tapi kau memberi tahu identitasmu padaku!" kata Rosie. "Dan bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memberi tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu pada Ratu dan Perdana Menteri? Kau bilang kau punya banyak urusan, semua itu urusan kenegaraan kan?"

"Aku bekerja di belakang layar," kata England sambil tersenyum lemah. "Aku bekerja di rumahku yang tersembunyi, meniru tulisan para pegawai pemerintahan, dan pergi ke kantor tengah malam untuk menyisipkan hasil kerjaku di arsip mereka. Pikiran kami terhubung tanpa mereka sadari sehingga aku bisa sedikit memanipulasi ingatan mereka mengenai pekerjaan, dan hubungan antar pikiran itu dapat terjadi karena rakyatku adalah bagian dari diriku. Hubungan antar pikiran ini jugalah yang membuatku bisa mengirimkan pesan telepati dan jika diperlukan, membisikkan ide-ide pada Ratu dan Perdana Menteri."

Rosie terperangah sementara England melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Dan mengapa aku memberi tahu identitasku padamu, itu karena aku tahu kau membutuhkanku. Di sisi lain, aku juga punya dorongan untuk berinteraksi dengan rakyatku. Memang aku sering mengobrol dengan mereka tapi sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai perasaan bahwa aku harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari rakyatku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ingin menemui seluruh warga Inggris dan memberi tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi kalau itu kulakukan... yah, jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, efeknya bukan hanya dirasakah olehku tapi juga oleh rakyatku, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Rosie tak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya termenung. England begitu mencintai rakyatnya sehingga ia rela menjadi sosok di balik layar... pikiran ini membuat Rosie tersentuh.

"Karena itu," kata England lagi. "Maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan rahasiaku pada siapa pun?"

Rosie terdiam sebelum menjawab,

"Ya, aku janji. Tapi kau tidak akan sembunyi selamanya kan? Rakyatmu membutuhkanmu... aku yakin banyak dari mereka yang ingin sebuah negara duduk di samping mereka dan mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan..."

"Aku sudah menemui beberapa dari mereka," kata England lembut. "Walau yah... aku tidak memberi tahu identitasku yang sebenarnya meski memang ada di antara mereka yang curiga. Aku masih takut, tapi akhir-akhir ini... dorongan untuk berbagi rahasia dengan rakyatku semakin besar. Dan ketika aku bertemu denganmu, aku yakin saatnya sudah tiba. Yah... aku benar-benar berharap ada saatnya di mana aku bisa jujur pada rakyatku tanpa harus merasa was-was seperti ini."

Lalu England terdiam, pandangannya menerawang. Rosie melihat matanya yang tadi berbinar berubah sayu.

"Aku yakin saat itu pasti datang," kata Rosie pelan tapi tegas. "Pasti."

England menoleh padanya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih," katanya tulus. "Ah ya, kau benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, Rosie. Ayahmu mulai berjalan bolak-balik di kamar dan ibumu terus-menerus melihat jam..."

"Baiklah," kata Rosie lalu memasukkan sapu tangan hadiahnya ke dalam saku. Ia menoleh pada England dan berkata, "_Good bye... and once again, thank you very much._"

"_Thank you very much, Rosie,_" balas England. "Salam untuk orangtuamu, terutama Diane. Ingat, pakai nama Arthur dan bukan England, oke?"

"Oke," kata Rosie geli. Diane adalah nama ibunya. "Baiklah... aku pergi sekarang. _Take care, _Arthur."

"_Take care_, Rosie," balas England kemudian mengedip. "_Keep living._"

Rosie tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah memeluk England sekali lagi, Rosie menuruni tangga dan naik taksi untuk kembali ke hotel, meninggalkan menara jam yang kini memiliki kesan mendalam di hatinya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan England dari sakunya dan semua yang dikatakan England terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Rosie tak akan melupakan kata-kata itu... tidak akan pernah.

**.-.-.-.**

**EPILOG**

England mengawasi Rosie menaiki taksi dan melihat taksi tersebut bergerak menjauh dari jendela menara. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan: bahagia, haru, dan lega bercampur jadi satu. Perasaan bahwa ia telah menolong dan berbagi rahasia dengan rakyatnya tak bisa ditukar dengan apa pun. England baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum... ia yakin wajahnya tampak berseri-seri seperti matahari yang baru terbangun pagi ini. Dengan hati yang ringan ia menatap berkas sinar mentari yang tersebar di langit London seraya berbisik,

"Inikah perasaan indah yang kau maksud itu, Canaih?"

* * *

**AN: Alhamdulillah... akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini! *sujud syukur lagi* Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-favorite, dan mem-follow fic ini :'D Dan epilog itu sekaligus preview yang akan saya buat untuk prekuel cerita ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa reviewnya! :D**


End file.
